No Kissing on the First Date
by azurecloud
Summary: Multi-chapter. The first date is always nerve racking. What makes this one really nerve racking is the fact that one attendee doesn't know that it's a date. Kid Flash/Robin
1. The Question

**Another one inspired from the Young Justice Anon Meme. :D I really liked the prompt, reading it was funny enough. This chapter is pretty short, hopefully the next one will be a little longer!  
**

**I love me some shirtless Robin, mmm.**

**

* * *

**

Wally was in a dilemma. A huge dilemma. One that could end his life if he screwed up.

His hand became moist with sweat. It's not supposed to be this difficult!

He'd asked tons of girls out before, so why was asking this person any different?

Oh, right, because it wasn't some random girl from school. It was even M'gann, with whom he frequently hit on.

Nope, it was Robin, his bro, his bud, his best friend.

Yeah, he had to be stupid enough to fall head over heels for his best friend.

Just...dumb.

That's why he was currently standing in front of Robin's room, his head resting on the cold metal door, and his hand jumping back and forth from the handle. He'd been standing there for three minutes now, contemplating on just exactly how he was going to ask the younger teen on a date.

His head dropped. This was way, way more difficult that he had imagined.

"Hi, Wally! What are you doing?"

The redhead jumped at the voice. "Hey beautiful, I was just going to ask Rob something. Sorry, gotta go!" he laughed nervously as he opened the door to his friend's room.

M'gann nodded, smiled, and waved goodbye as he slipped inside.

This time, a startled gasp made him jump. He caught a glimpse of skin before Robin cried, "Turn around!"

Wally did as he was told, feeling half embarrassed, half nervous. Had he walked in on him dressing?

There was some rustling behind him, and then a sigh.

"Alright, we're good," Robin said.

Wally tentatively peeked behind him, and his eyes widened.

Shirtless. Robin was shirtless.

"KF, hellloooo," the raven-hair said as he waved his hand in front of Wally's face.

"Um...what were you doing when I walked in?"

"Some warm-up exercises. You caught me without my shades. It would've been a disaster if you saw my eyes. Heavy on the 'dis'."

"Why don't you do them in the training room?" Oh my god, shirtless and sweaty, this kid had no idea how good he looked.

"Can't. Don't you know how hard it is to do crutches while wearing sunglasses? It's so annoying. Anyways, what do you want?"

Okay, the moment of truth. Wally super-speed-thought his next response. It had to be casual, nothing too awkward, but something that could imply more.

"Let's go out tomorrow, just the two of us," he said.

"Go out?"

"Yeah, we can go watch a movie and stuff."

Crossing fingers.

"Yeah, sure. I've got nothing going on tomorrow."

YES! YES YES YES YES! VICTORY! He could dance right now.

"You won't regret it! I'll show you around, this city is pretty tight. Be ready at 1:00 tomorrow!"

And he sped off, leaving a bewildered Robin behind.

* * *

**As you may have noticed, this chapter is in KF's POV. The next one will be in Robin's. The POVs will alternate with each chapter. :D**


	2. Just Some Bros Hanging Out

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews~ :D BTW, does anyone else think the reason why Robin wears such big jackets is so he can hide his muscles? For street clothes, he wears a sweatshirt and a jacket. And did you guys see his school clothes from episode 5? The school jacket looked pretty big on him. I dunno, just a thought. :D**

**

* * *

**

Dick pulled on his sweatshirt, checking the mirror to make sure it hid his muscles. It was a light blue, the same color as his eyes.

He sighed as he put on his sunglasses; it was such a drag to conceal his identity.

He checked the time, at least half an hour before he and KF were to go out. With nothing else to do, he ventured out to the kitchen for a bite to eat. There, he found Kid Flash munching on chips from a really large bag.

"Wally, is this thing party-sized?" Dick asked incredulously as he looked inside the bag. There were only a few chips remaining. "Dude, did you eat it all?"

Wally gulped, "Yeah."

"I know you and Flash have fast metabolisms, but," Dick laughed, "jeez, this is ridiculous."

He grabbed some cookies from a nearby cupboard. They were store-bought, as M'gann was still having trouble baking.

"So what's the plan today?"

"I thought we could grab lunch first, and then watch a movie."

"What movie?"

Dick laughed again when KF told him.

"Seriously?" he said, still chuckling, "Didn't think you liked those type of movies."

"I heard it was funny!" Wally said indignantly.

"Whatever, man."

They left soon after, leaving a note Wally wrote himself. It read: Bros out doing bro stuff.

Dick expected to go to their usual spot, but KF insisted on going to some new restaurant. They got a table outside, the low hum of the city filled Dick's ears.

"What's this about? Why can't we eat crappy pizza like we usually do?" the raven-hair asked as he skimmed the menu.

"Thought it'd be cool to try something new."

"Hmm, well…I'm still getting fries."

Wally pouted in mock anger. Then in an instant, the speedster grinned and said it was a good idea, he was craving fries too. Weird.

They ordered their fries and their pasta. The redhead preferred fettuccine while Dick preferred angel-hair.

Their appetizer was brought to them almost immediately. Dick thrust out his hand greedily and grabbed three fries and popped them into his mouth. Why Wally didn't want to get pizza like they usually did was beyond him. Junk food just tasted way too good.

Of course, pasta wasn't bad either, Dick thought as his plate was set before him.

While eating, the younger teen noticed the other watching him a _lot_. He actually put down his fork and crossed his arms. It bothered him that much.

"Is there something on my face?"

"What?"

"You keep looking at me."

"Nothing! I mean…I was just wondering what color your eyes were."

Dick picked up his fork. "You know I can't tell you that. Mr. Grump would throw a fit."

"C'mon, I'm your…best friend! The big Bats won't know if I take a peek."

Wally began knocking his sneakers against Dick's high-tops. Dick ignored the first kick, assuming it was an accident and replied, "He's got a way to find out _anything_. Why do you think he knows every superhero's secret I.D.?"

Another small knock against his feet. Dude, he liked these shoes.

"Why do you keep kicking me? Stop it, it's annoying."

KF didn't say anything, but he looked at Dick incredulously. His cheeks were tinged with pink. He stabbed his fork into his food rather moodily, and he shifted his eyes to his plate.

Dick thought Superboy was the one with mood swings.

Nothing was said as they continued eating. Dick would look up every once in a while, only to see his friend still glaring stubbornly at his plate. What was he so disconcerted about?

The raven-hair sighed, placed his chin on his lam, and laid his other arm on the table.

While he gazed across the street, he noticed a group of people dressed in black enter the local bank. Yeah, that wasn't suspicious.

As he expected, gunshots filled the air and an alarm went off. A few people around him yelped.

Dick turned to his friend. "Let's go."

KF's hand was hovering near the plate of fries. A look of frustration was etched on his face.

The younger teen pulled him down underneath their table and its tablecloth.

"Crime is happening. Leave the fries, Wally. Jeez," he hissed.

The redhead opened and closed his mouth, reminding Dick of a fish out of water.

"Take me to the nearest abandoned alley. Someplace where no one will see us," Dick commanded, unaware of how red Wally was.

"W-what?"

"To suit up. C'mon, we don't have all day!"

Dick stretched his arms out, one on each side of Wally's head.

Wally bit his lip, nodded, picked up the smaller teen, and sped off.

* * *

**Oooh, Kid Flash, ooohh. Oh, and KF was trying to play footsies with Rob, if you didn't catch that. ^^**


	3. Unaccounted Obstacles

**Episode 6. YJ writers, please don't do that predictable love/hate relationship between KF and Artemis. Please don't. OMG, I will be uber disappointed if they do that.**

**Especially cuz KF belongs to Rob. :D**

**MUAH HA HA HA.**

**

* * *

**

The date wasn't going as well as he had hoped. Not. At. All.

Maybe it wasn't too bad, Wally thought. He got to carry Robin after all, even if it was only for a millisecond.

They reached a secluded, dark corner of an apartment complex and began changing.

But seriously? 'Take me to the nearest abandoned alley. Someplace where no one can see us.' Did he seriously not see how suggestive that sounded?

And the fries thing? What the…what the…hell? He didn't care about the fries! He was, he was-!

He was about to grab his hand.

He was so close too. Just a few more inches, but nooooooo, some stupid robbers had to choose this specific day and this specific time to-

"KF."

He whirled around.

"Time to whelm those losers."

Oh, that smirk. Wally sped over and picked Robin up, bridal-style.

"Way ahead of you."

Upon reaching the bank, Robin grappled onto the roof and out of Wally's arms.

Wally sighed. It was good while it lasted…

He prepared himself to run inside, positioning himself into a stance. He looked up, and Robin gave him a thumbs-up. Cool, they were ready.

Whoever these bozos were, they were going to be sorry.

Fifteen minutes later, the robbers were securely taken away, and Wally and Robin were back in their civilian clothes.

"The movie's going to start soon! C'mon, we gotta hurry!" Wally cried after checking his watch.

"What about the bill?" Robin asked, gesturing towards the restaurant they were eating at earlier.

"Oh, I already got that covered, now c'mon!"

And so he had, his wallet weighing exactly $26.49 less than it initially had.

When they reached the theatres, Robin pulled out his own wallet. He was sifting through the bills in the leather container while Wally bought both of their tickets.

No way was he going to make his friend…date pay.

"Here," he said as he handed the raven-hair his ticket.

Robin took the ticket and smirked. "That eager to get in?" he asked.

They went inside and bought popcorn and soda. Again, Wally paid for everything.

This was awesome. He was buying everything for his date…err, friend…date? Whatever, he was paying for everything for the date, and Robin wasn't objecting or anything. Maybe the other realized that it was a date now?

"How much do I owe you?"

Maybe not.

Wally flashed a nervous grin. "Nothin'."

"What are you talking about? I need to pay for my food and ticket."

"Don't worry about it."

They stopped just before the doors to their movie. Robin crossed his arm, raised an eyebrow, and frowned. Not a good sign.

"You're kidding, right?"

Wally just pursed his lips.

"How much do I owe you?"

Wally remained silent.

"I'm not going in until you tell me."

"…around 20 bucks."

Robin crossed his arms. Gawd, why'd he have to be so difficult? Wally really thought that things were finally going his way too.

"$22.13," Wally muttered.

Robin stoically handed him the money. They walked in silently.

"You're," Robin hesitated, "kinda weird today."

Wally felt his blood run cold. Things were really not going the way he wanted them to.

And now they were going to watch a romantic comedy, which Rob already called him out on. These type of movies _weren't_ his kind of thing, but…

He was a dorky guy who thought picking _some_ sort of romance movie might hint at his attraction to his friend. That maybe, just maybe, Robin would somehow catch on and reciprocate his feelings.

Wally was thankful for the dim lighting in the theatre. His face was probably as red as his uncle's costume, if the burning feeling in his cheeks were any indication.

It was such a stupid idea! He especially thought that now that Robin was looking at him with a huge smirk on his face.

Wait a second.

Wally did a double take.

No sunglasses.

No sunglasses!

It was too dark to see the boy wonder's eyes, however. Wally wasn't as appreciative of the dim lighting anymore.

It was like Robin was taunting him.

They found some seats and Robin put his feet up on the seats in front of them. There was next to no one in the theatre, only a small group of teens below them and a family three rows behind them.

"Why couldn't we have watched an action movie like we usually do? I wanted to see things blow up," Robin sighed.

"Just thought it would be good to switch it up," Wally muttered.

His plan had gone terrifically bad.

Whatever, he thought as Robin began laughing halfway through the movie. ("They're so stupid! People wouldn't actually do that!")

Yeah, today wasn't that bad. He at least got Robin to himself for the whole-

"Wally! Duck!"

Screaming civilians left the theatre as two super-powered persons crashed through a wall.

By the sound of the grunts and roars from the two combatants, Wally guessed one of them was Superboy.

"KF, we have to help him out!" Robin said, also recognizing Superboy's voice, and dashed off, utility belt around his belt. He really did take that thing everywhere.

Wally groaned as Rob jumped in the fray. He buried his head in his hands.

This was the worst date in the history of mankind.

* * *

**Please comment/review~ And and! Please don't be shy if you have any criticism! Sometimes, my grammar is weird, lol, so if you find anything, do tell!**


	4. Something More

**OMG, you guys...do any of you guys follow the Young Justice twitter? Omg, it broke my heart man! Wally gave a valentines to Dick, but Dick was all like awkwardtimes! and it was so... ffffffffffffffffff. So currently Rob's out on patrol w/ his communicator off and Wally went to go cry to his Uncle Barry. D: D: OMG, ROB YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE AND MAKE UP WITH KF.**

**Okay, if anyone can teach me how to put links, I'll put it up here. ****Cuz everytime I try to put up the html, it erases like...half of it after I save. :I**

**Lol, I love the twitter. :D It's so fun to imagine that the posts are real. :D :D :D**

**Happy Valentines Day, everyone!**

**

* * *

**

It certainly had been an eventful day.

By the time he, KF, and Superboy finished off the baddie, night had fallen, and he was ready to kick back in the HQ.

Not that he was going to. Bruce was a scarily strict mentor, and he was an especially scarily strict mentor when it came to training.

Dick was finished an hour and a half later. Usually his sessions were longer, but he figured his fight earlier counted as part of his training.

After his shower, Dick went to the kitchen for his dinner. Though he preferred Alfred's cooking a hundred times more than grocery-store pizza, he didn't really feel like returning to Gotham tonight.

M'gann was there, baking brownies. She smiled widely and waved when she saw Dick. However, her smile immediately fell and her hand stilled as Dick heard footsteps behind him. They were headed towards the living room.

"Hey KF, what's up," Dick said, pulling out a frozen pizza from the fridge.

"Nothing much. You know, it's still creepy how you know it's me without looking."

"It's called _sound_. Your footsteps are different from everyone else's," Dick snickered.

Wally made a noise that could only be described as a cross between a groan and a huff.

The television in the living room turned on, and Dick heard the familiar airy sound their Xbox 360 made. He'll join in to play with him later.

M'gann was still frowning when Dick looked back at her. "Something wrong?" he asked as he put the pizza in the second oven. M'gann's brownies were currently occupying the primary one.

"Um…well, no," she looked away, threading her hair as she did so, "There is nothing wrong with me…particularly."

"Is there something wrong with someone else then?" Dick leaned back against a counter.

He smiled at the other's look of surprise. "You might want to work on your poker face."

"Poker face?"

"Oh, it's, uh…when you hide your emotions. You keep your face from moving; you make sure not to react to something. It's useful when you don't want the bad guys to know what you're thinking."

"You mean, here on Earth, people can read minds by your expressions?" Now a look of alarm spread over her face.

"Not exactly," Dick laughed lightly, "it's more like they can guess. It can be pretty accurate sometimes though."

"I see."

Her voice then dropped down to a whisper, so that Dick had to move closer to her to hear.

"I think…I think Wally is upset. He looked very sad when he came in."

"So he needs to work on his poker face too."

M'gann smiled lightly before leaning in and whispering again.

"Robin, how was the date?"

"Date?"

"The one with Wally."

Dick's mouth dropped. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Artemis said you two were on a date," M'gann placed a finger on her chin, "We saw your note this morning."

The raven-hair shook his head. "Artemis was just joking, you know the type of person she is. Wally and I weren't on a date, we're both guys! Like, you'd want go on a date with a boy. I'd go with a girl. I mean, I guess that's not necessarily true. If a guy wanted to date another guy, that's his preference. You could date a girl if you wanted to, although I don't that going to happen, considering the way you look at Superboy. But, uh…ahh!"

He was rambling. Why was he rambling? It was an innocent question. Miss M still didn't understand some things about Earth yet. She didn't mean anything by asking _that_!

"Anyways," Dick regained his composure, "We weren't on a date. He just wanted to go out with me today."

His triumphant grin didn't last long.

"Wait a-"

He jumped at the loud chime of the oven. M'gann giggled apologetically and pulled out the gooey treats with her telekinesis. They looked especially appetizing to Dick now.

"Could I have one?" he asked.

"Sure! Help yourself."

While he waited for them to cool, he continued conversing with Miss Martian, although he made sure to avoid the whole dating topic. Every once in while, he snuck glances at Kid Flash.

The redhead was playing his video game rather mechanically.

Unbelievable, KF wasn't rushing over to try the brownies and flirt with Miss M. Something definitely was wrong, and it probably had to do with their…

Date?

The boy wonder chewed on a brownie thoughtfully. He gave a thumbs-up to Miss M, who bounced up and down in joy and flew off with a plateful to give to Aqualad and Superboy.

Dick watched Wally kill zombies onscreen. Wally, his best friend, who hit on every pretty girl he saw, who pulled pranks with him on Superboy, who said and laughed at stupid jokes had asked him out on a date?

Oh, that would explain a lot.

The boy wonder smacked himself on the head. His cheeks began to burn.

It explained _everything._

_

* * *

_**Oh ho ho, cliffhanger. :I**** BTW, please please, if you find any mistakes in grammar, please point them out! It would be much appreciated~**

**Oh and, thank you guys for all your wonderful comments! They're a joy to read. :D  
**


	5. It's a Rule

**This one took a bit longer to write. D: School's so not cool man. I'm not feeling the aster there. Spanish is not being my friend. :(**

**The next episode, episode 7, is apparently Wally-centric. BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THERE IS NO ROBIN. D: FWAT. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS? KF BUT NO ROBIN? D: D: *goes to cry in the corner***

**It's all cool though. At least KF/Rob is true in the twitter RP. :D Awwww yeah, baby.**

**Have you noticed I'm getting a bit more comfortable here? :D  
**

**

* * *

**

"Crappy pizza?"

Wally looked up from the screen to see a smiling Robin holding a platter of pizza and two paper plates. His stomach quietly growled from the smell. It took great willpower to refuse.

"You didn't eat that much during lunch. Don't tell me you're not hungry," Robin said suspiciously.

Wally stiffly shook his head no.

"Fine," Robin sighed, "I'll just set it down here for now. Feel free to grab some when you do get hungry."

After three minutes of zombie-killing, Wally gave in and tossed four slices on his plate. He practically inhaled the food before returning to his game.

In his peripheral vision, he could see Robin wringing his wrists nervously. He didn't see _that_ very often.

He was shooting through a horde of zombies when he felt a small weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to look, and his brain nearly exploded.

A certain tuft of black hair was visible, which could only mean that Robin was leaning on him. On his shoulder!

It was so hard to resist wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's frame. So-freaking-hard.

"Wally…about today…"

Said speedster's heart jumped.

"Um…well," Robin shifted a bit, "I, uh…if you want…um…okay, this is going to sound really weird, but um…if you want to…you can give me back the money I gave you today to pay for my ticket and food. 'Cause, you know…"

Robin shifted again, so that his back was leaning against Wally's arm. His hair smelled of green apples.

"And…uh…it was really cool of you to take me to that new restaurant. The food was really good…and um…I preferred it over crappy pizza."

"Rob?"

"Y-yeah?"

Wally leaned back, just enough to look at Robin's face properly.

Even with the sunglasses covering the other's face, Wally could see the flushed cheeks and scrunched eyebrows.

"KF?"

Wally hadn't realized it, but his eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock.

He didn't know whether he wanted to laugh with relief or pull the other boy into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, uh, KF?"

He opted for the first choice.

Except it went on way longer than he had expected. He threw his head back and held onto his sides as he laughed. When Robin got up in agitation, Wally laid his entire body on the couch. He was glad he tossed the game controller on the other couch earlier.

"KF! Dude, I was…oh forget it," Robin began to haughtily walk away.

Wally grabbed the raven-hair's arm and yanked him back. Robin fell on top of him with an "Umph!" and scrambled to get back up to no avail. The redhead had wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Wally! Crap…my sunglasses!"

Robin kept his eyes shut and used his hands to feel around. Unbeknownst to him, Wally had picked up the fallen sunglasses and had placed it out of arm's distance.

After a few seconds of his blind search, Robin propped himself up and faced Wally. At least, he tried to.

"Where are they?" he growled.

"I don't know," Wally grinned sheepishly.

Apparently Robin heard the smile in his voice, for he struck the redhead on the chest, albeit somewhat weakly.

"C'mon, KF. Batman's going to kill me if you or anyone else sees my eyes."

"Then just keep 'em shut."

"Wally," Robin said threateningly.

"Look, just chill, alright? I just want to…hold you right now."

Robin huffed in exasperation, but he didn't object. Eventually, he relaxed, allowing himself to fall against his friend. His breathing evened out and he nuzzled against Wally's chest.

Wally's heart soared.

They laid like that for a while, with Wally only freeing one of his hands to thread his fingers through Robin's black locks of hair.

Then, feeling more adventurous, the redhead began kissing the crook of the smaller teen's neck. He smiled when he felt the other shiver.

"Nngh…Wally, stop," Robin murmured.

"Why?" he almost whined.

"S'not fair. I can't even see. Besides, you're not supposed to kiss on the first date."

"It's not like it's on the mouth."

"Yeah, 'cause kissing on the neck is _so _much more innocent."

"I don't like the sarcasm too much."

"Too bad. No kissing."

Wally pouted, but he dropped his head back against the couch. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. It's the rule."

The redhead sighed in disappointment. He had long dreamed of having Robin in his grasp like this, but now that it had come true, he wanted a bit more.

It sounded greedy and stupid, but he really wanted to kiss him. Even though he knew the boy wonder was probably still getting used to the idea that their relationship was going to change.

He traced circles on the raven-hair's back, who tensed up in response. Robin's grip on Wally's shoulders tightened; he clearly wasn't used to this.

He moved his hand away.

"Don't stop," Robin whispered.

Wally's eyes shot up. He slowly began tracing circle's on Robin's back again.

"Good?" he asked.

"Yeah, it feels…good."

Wally felt the blood rush to his head. All he could think was: too innocent. Therefore, too cute.

"Wally?"

"What's up?"

"Did you take a shower yet?"

"Um, yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah. I don't feel like getting up. Is it alright if I sleep here…with you?"

Wally thanked the high heavens for his extraordinary luck. The day turned out substantially better than he had previously thought it would.

"Of course! You won't get cold?"

"No, you're warm enough." With that, Robin removed his hands from Wally's shoulders, and shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

They both fell asleep, unconcerned with anyone seeing them.

* * *

**If there are any grammar mistakes, please point them out! :D**

**Oh and! Thanx so much for all your comments/reviews! I absolutely enjoy reading them!  
**


	6. Another Try

**Aight, guys, I got another one up!**

**So did you guys watch episode 7? D: I KNEW IT. NO ROBIN. D: D: D: And there was like...KF/Artemis being shoved down ze throat! *shivers* And is it just me, or are the writers going overboard with KF flirting with Miss M? I thought it was awesome when Artemis called him out on it.  
**

**Here's the thing, I actually _like_ Artemis. Seriously, I do, and I do while knowing a lot of people are hatin' on her. Even with the fact that she might be double agent, I like her personality. She's got sass and it's nice to have a female member who can speak her mind while M'gann is the more sweet, quiet character.**

**I _don't _like the obvious implications that KF and Artemis are supposed to be a couple. I dunno, I never really liked those "we act like we hate each other and get on each other's nerves, but we're eventually going to end up together" couples. It's just really overused, and I dunno, I guess I never got the appeal of it.**

**And the spit-fire thing at the end of the episode? D: NO WALLY, YOUR SPIT-FIRE IS A CERTAIN ACROBAT WITH BLACK HAIR.  
**

**There's my mini-rant, lolz.**

**Well, anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Due to the irregular schedule Dick kept as Robin, he tended to sleep later than his teammates, and wake up earlier than them.

He found himself sprawled on top of Wally, who's right arm was dangling over the couch. With his head pressed against his friend's chest, Dick was able to hear the steady beating of his heart. It was strangely comforting.

The long, deep breaths above him indicated that Wally was still asleep. Dick opened his eyes tentatively; he didn't know whether Wally was a light or deep sleeper.

He noticed his sunglasses on the table and swiftly grabbed them. Once he put them on, he jumped off of the older boy, who in turn mumbled in his sleep and rolled over to his side. As the warm body of the boy wonder was now gone, the redhead curled up like a cat.

Dick brought a blanket from his room. He draped it over Wally before throwing away their trash from the night before and putting the leftover pizza in the fridge.

The pattering sound of rain outside fitted with the dim atmosphere in the cave. The raven-hair felt at peace.

His footsteps made no noise as he left the kitchen to go to his room

He was lying on his bed, working on his laptop when there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he grunted as he sat up.

A pink-faced Wally shuffled in. His eyes held a fierce determination despite his shaking knees.

"Hey, Rob," he said.

"Hey."

Wally was hesitating to say something, Dick knew that. Yet he resumed typing as he waited for the other teen to speak. There are times to more polite, but filling out a report for Bruce, a.k.a. Batman, a.k.a. Mr. Grump is not one of those times.

He looked back up when he heard what sounded similar to a frog croaking.

"R-Rob, are we still…cool?"

Dick frowned, his fingers still clacking on the keyboard.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just 'cause," Wally attempted to shrug nonchalantly, but he failed horribly.

"KF, you don't think I'm uncomfortable with you…do you?"

When Wally just shifted his feet and said nothing, Dick let out a small laugh. He leaped from his bed, taking care to make sure his laptop didn't fall off, and landed in front of the speedster. He almost laughed again at the bewildered look on the other boy's face.

He grabbed Wally's hand with one of his own and brought it up in front of the other.

"See? We're cool," Dick murmured, suddenly embarrassed as he shifted his hand slightly to lace their fingers.

Wally gripped his hand tightly. "Yeah, I see."

They smiled at each other awkwardly. KF took his hand back and began rubbing the back of his head while grinning sheepishly.

"So…uh, you want to go out today? If you have time, I mean."

Dick raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms in amusement. "Go out? You mean…like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I don't think so."

Wally's shoulders slumped. "Oh, okay," he said and began heading for the door.

"Wait up! It's not 'cause…it's not 'cause I don't want to. It's raining outside, so…"

The redhead perked up a bit. However, he still smacked himself on the head and groaned. "Yeah. Urgh, that was stupid. I didn't even think about…"

Dick chuckled. He looked askance, feeling the heat rise to his face as he suggested having a date in the HQ. When Wally brightened up even more, Dick felt his cheeks burn more as well.

"We can watch a movie! I'll pick one out." The redhead was practically vibrating in excitement.

"You're not going to pick another romantic comedy, are you?"

"Well…"

"Oh god, you are."

KF put his hands up. "No, this one's more comedy than romance! I mean, the focus is on the comedy, but the plot is, well…but it's funny, trust me!"

"What, so this is, like, date 1 revamped?" Dick snickered.

There was a different look in Wally's eyes after he said that. "No," Wally replied quietly, "this is the second date."

Okay, Dick knew he was full-on blushing now. He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'll get the popcorn and stuff. Bring your movie here, we'll watch it on my t.v."

Several files flew out of their folders when Wally ran out of the room with super speed. Dick sighed and stacked them on his desk before walking out. The speedster's going to have to be a little more patient if he wanted popcorn for the movie.

In the kitchen, Dick found a bag of popcorn in one of the cupboards and threw it in the microwave. The small humming noise from the machine, which was later joined with popping noises, filled the empty cave.

He jumped up to sit on the edge of a counter, and swung his legs back and forth while waiting for the popcorn to finish.

Aqualad was off with Aquaman doing their thing in the ocean or whatever. M'gann had talked to him earlier about meeting with her uncle, and Superboy had decided to tag along. Now that Dick thought about it, he and Wally were the only ones in the HQ.

Only him…and Wally.

Alone together.

Crap.

Dick buried his face in his hands in…what was it? Anxiety? Embarrassment?

Excitement?

He almost tripped running to the kitchen sink. The water from the faucet gushed out as he splashed the cold liquid onto his face. The microwave chimed behind him, but he chose to ignore it.

Kid Flash walked in, probably tired of waiting in his room, to find the boy wonder hunched over the sink with the faucet still on. He zipped over; Dick made sure to keep his eyes closed.

"Dude, are you alright?" Wally asked and placed a hand on the raven-hair's back.

Dick jumped slightly at the contact. He fumbled around and managed to turn off the faucet. "I'm fine. Hand me a towel?"

Once KF did so, Dick rubbed the towel roughly on his face and put his sunglasses back on before opening his eyes. Maybe he was overreacting. He shouldn't have _not _thought that something might happen with them alone together.

He flashed a his usual grin despite the butterflies in his stomach. "Popcorn's done."

* * *

**MUAH HA HA HA HA. I ended it in the most annoying place possible! :D**

**Reviews/Comments are much appreciated! :D  
**


	7. Annoying Doubts

**Sorry this one took so long! It's an eensy bit longer, so uh...yeah! :D**

**This chapter's a bit less innocent than the previous ones, lolz. So embarrassing! Kyah!**

**I was talking to a buddy of mine today, and we were deciding which of the seven deadly sins we were. So she's Sloth and I'm Pride. :D Aww, yeah, I got my favorite sin~ I don't think I act too prideful, (I hope ^^) I just tend to not like when I'm wrong, euh heh. It makes me feel stupid. D:**

**Err...enjoy!**

**Oh and...no Young Justice this week! D: D: Come mourn with me. *goes into fetal position*  
**

**

* * *

**

Wally popped the disc in and scrambled back onto the beanbag he and Robin were sharing. His heart was hammering _so_ much.

Even though the beanbag was much larger than the usual ones, Wally still felt incredibly nervous that their shoulders were, basically, smushed against each other. Sure, they've sat this closely before, but that had been when their relationship was completely platonic. It was a totally different situation now.

Wally wasn't even paying attention to the movie; he was too wrapped up in other things. The fact that he was overly conscience of his arm pressing into Robin's side wasn't helping either.

He munched on some popcorn as his brain worked frantically. Robin looked like he was trying to drown himself earlier. Was he having second thoughts on the whole dating thing? Wait, but he said he was cool about it. Maybe it had just been an impulse. Oh god, what if he just said it was okay because they were best buds? Did he unintentionally force his friend to-?

"KF?"

The redhead didn't realize he was gripping his seat so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"KF," Robin repeated, "Dude, you alright?"

"I could ask you the same thing! What the hell were you doing back there?" Wally blurted out.

"Wha-? What are you…what?"

The speedster grew more agitated when Robin attempted to laugh and wave the subject away. He grabbed the other boy's wrist.

"Seriously, man! You looked like- you looked like you were drowning yourself or something!"

I wasn't trying to! Don't worry about it, it's…it's not important."

Wally wasn't going to just let it float off into the air. He didn't like the possibility of the boy wonder being uncomfortable. They were friends, damn it! They were friends before they were…boyfriends.

"If, if you're having second thoughts on this…then I won't stop you from…uh…from walking away," the redhead scratched his head. That sounded really cheesy.

"Okay, what _are _you talking about?"

"About this! You know, the whole dating thing."

"Why…do you think I'm having second thoughts?"

" 'Cause, 'cause," Wally faltered, "You seemed uneasy. And you were…really…you freaked me out when I found you earlier."

"Ugh…I'm sorry. It's not that I'm reconsidering or whatever…I was just thinking of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

To his surprise, Robin's face flushed a deep red in response. The raven-hair bit his lip and turned his attention to the movie. "Just stuff," he muttered.

"Rob, if there's something-"

"Augh! Batman was right, you Flash guys are way too chummy, or concerned or…or…"

The boy wonder threw his hands in the air in exasperation; then he looked down with a grimace. He pressed a hand to his forehead.

"I was thinking about…us. Like…_us_. I don't know, like hugging and cuddling and… and…"

Wally watched with amazement as Robin stared intently at the t.v. screen. His mind fizzled at the last word Robin uttered.

"…kissing…"

The speedster shook his head. Not the time to let those teenage hormones ablaze!

"So, uh…you weren't weirded out at all?"

"No."

"Not even this morning?"

"No. Why?"

"You weren't there when I woke up…sorry, that was stupid of me to think…"

"Nah, it's alright. I usually, um, go off without saying anything so…it's my fault."

"Then…I was just worrying for no reason?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, yeah."

The boy wonder's blush was gone, and his usual smirk was adorning his face. It made Wally grin back; it was a relief to know that their relationship wasn't at risk. And yay! Not only was their relationship secure, but it was progressing too!

They had to skip back a few scenes in the movie, for they had not been paying attention the entire time.

Wally didn't think there was any use in going back though. They probably weren't going to pay attention the second time either.

"Hey, Rob, you said you were thinking about…_stuff_, right?" the redhead raised his eyebrows. However, although he was speaking confidently, he still felt jittery over trying to take the next step.

Robin stilled and growled a barely audible "Shut. Up." in response. Wally could tell he was embarrassed. Maybe another little push…

"Oh, don't be shy."

With a great amount of courage, the speedster put his arm around the younger teen's shoulder. He tried to play it cool, but really, his heart was hammering.

He held his breath in anticipation.

Nothing.

Then maybe it was alright to get a little closer.

He nestled his cheek into Robin's hair.

Still waiting.

"KF."

The moment of truth.

"I'm a bit uncomfortable.

Oh, so that was that. Wally sighed as he began to remove his arm. Guess he should have expected this outcome. After all, having the Bats as a mentor probably meant there was no such thing as getting too familiar-

Robin grabbed his arm, interrupting his thoughts. "Don't move. I just need to-" he grunted a bit as he swung his legs over Wally's lap. One arm snaked around the speedster's back as Robin moved to balance himself. The hand on his other arm pressed against Wally's chest.

Oh.

Okay.

In his opinion, there was no point in watching the movie anymore. All he wanted to do now was focus on Robin, and only on Robin.

The raven-hair didn't even seem that interested in the movie himself.

A few more minutes into the movie and the boy wonder unlatched himself from Kid Flash to roll onto the floor. "Bo-ring," he drawled out.

Absolutely no point in keeping the film on _at all_.

Wally positioned himself so that he was directly above Robin. He briefly wondered if he was pushing his luck as his shadow fell over the younger teen.

"I can show you something more fun," he said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Rob smirked up at him challengingly.

Wally dipped down and pressed his lips against Robin's. It was a simple, innocent kiss. No tongue, no biting, zilch.

Yet, when the redhead brought his head back up, Robin was as still as a statue.

Wally grew nervous.

"Uh, hey…uh, Rob? Rob? Oh crap, don't tell me that was your first kiss. Oh my god, dude, I-"

"Shush."

The next thing he knew, there were fingers tickling the nape of his neck; then Robin flung his sunglasses off, taking care to close his eyes first, and pulled Wally down to smash their lips together.

Wally's mind went blank, leaving him to only feel.

He felt the hands tugging at his hair, the legs tangling with his, the chest barely touching his own as Robin arched up eagerly. Wally knew Rob was flexible, but _damn_.

Their warm breaths mingled with each other as they parted. Wally pressed his forehead against Robin's. The raven-hair was panting, his cheeks rosy, and his lips ruby red.

If this was how Robin reacted with the most basic way of kissing, Wally couldn't wait until they moved onto French.

He sat them both up, with the raven-hair perched on his lap.

"Man, do you have to wear sweatshirts all the time?" the older teen grumbled as he slipped a hand underneath the collar of said article of clothing. He stretched it to the side as much as he could without choking the other boy.

"What…" a pant, "are you…complaining about?"

Robin yelped when Wally bit down into the crook of his neck. His whole body trembled, and Wally couldn't help but suck the spot harder, which earned him a shuddery gasp from the little acrobat.

"Sh-shit, Wal…Wally…"

"Hmm?" Wally smiled against his neck.

"Dude…you better have not…left a hickey."

The redhead looked down at the spot. There was most definitely a dark spot where his mouth previously was. He smiled guiltily at Robin.

"Maybe?"

* * *

**Oh ho ho, I wish I was KF right now. :D *creeper***


	8. New Things Unknown Before

**:D Last chapter guys~ Thanx for leaving all your wonderful comments!**

**

* * *

**

Dick opened his mouth to angrily protest, but whatever he was going to say died in his throat as Wally latched his mouth onto another spot on his neck. The raven-hair clung to Wally like he was a lifeline, moaning as the redhead continued to slowly nip and lick and ohhh-

As Robin, Dick had to put up barriers to keep himself sane in the streets of Gotham. However, even outside of that city, Bruce was rather protective of him, and did not allow him to get too close to anyone, including his teammates. He was not to put his full trust on any of them.

Wally was an exception.

Dick remembered the first time they had met. KF and Flash were everything Bruce was not. They were chummy, overly enthusiastic, and just plain likable. Not that Dick didn't like his adoptive father, it was just that the caped crusader wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to.

There had been something special about KF. In their first mission together, the two had exchanged insults and jokes like they had known each other since forever. Unsurprisingly, they became close through the few years they'd known each other.

Dick never expected KF to hold romantic feelings over him, not with the way he always flirted with other girls. Yet, he was comfortable with the fact that they weren't going to be _just _friends anymore. Maybe he was even a bit happy.

He himself had been harboring some feelings for the speedster, but he had ignored them, thinking of them as being a product of teenage hormones. He was reconsidering that now.

Dick breathed out slowly to calm himself as Wally buried his face into his chest. He looked down at the shock of red-orange hair and felt a smile tug at his lips.

It disappeared when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

"You _did _leave a hickey. Wait, you left two! Oh my god, that one's huge!"

Feeling Wally's head move slightly, the younger teen slapped a hand to the back of the other boy's head. To Wally's confused sputtering, he hissed, "You can't look up! No… shut up!"

"Mmfgah."

"Seriously, give me a second."

Dick looked around frantically for his sunglasses. He found them near his bed and reached for them, all the while keeping KF's face pressed against his chest.

In the back of his mind, he made a mental note to thank Bruce for all the training he received. He wouldn't have been able to stretch so far back had he been out of shape.

He stuffed the accessory on and finally released Wally, who was pink in the face from the lack of oxygen.

Dick took his sweatshirt off to get a better look. There was one dark spot way too high up for his liking.

As Wally wrapped his arms around Dick from behind, the raven-hair groaned in annoyance. "Duuuuudddeee, I'm going to have to use make-up or something to cover this up."

"Sorry," Wally mumbled, "couldn't help myself."

The younger teen's face flared red at that.

In the next minute, Wally was out the door and in the hall with the movie and popcorn in his hands. A loud noise resounded in the cave as Dick slammed his door.

He slid down the metal device, holding a hand to his forehead. A small thud on the other side of the wall made him quirk an eyebrow.

"Are you still there?"

Silence.

"KF?"

"…yeah?"

Dick put his sweatshirt back on and opened the door. He still felt the heat on his cheeks.

Wally was standing there with that goofy, apologetic grin he always put on whenever he wasn't sure whether or not he was in trouble.

"Wanna go shoot some zombies?"

The boy wonder smirked. "Sure."

The hickeys weren't really a problem. One of them wasn't visible when he wore his usual outfit and Robin costume, and the other one was easily covered with make-up. He'd had times when he had been required to cover up bruises and cuts from nights encountering particular villains.

A few days later, the team received a mission. It wasn't particularly difficult, all they had to do was watch a certain warehouse to see if it was the hideout of an infamous drug-dealer.

Turned out it was, and the team jumped in to take out the baddies. They weren't exactly supposed to confront the drug-dealers, but Kid DORK had to run around instead of walking like a normal person, which alerted everyone of their presence.

Whatever, Robin thought as he kicked one of the henchmen in the gut. It was always fun to fight alongside everyone.

These guys were so lame. Maybe it was a good thing KF provoked them to start fighting, they weren't worth the Justice League's time.

Dick threw a batarang to his left, disabling the crony trying to approach him. "Too slow," he snickered.

He felt the pressure of cold steel on the back of his head. "I'll show you who's slow," a gruff voice growled.

Dick didn't even have to a second to think before the guy pulled the trigger. Strangely, the sound of the gun going off was much quieter than it should have been, considering how close it should have been to his ear. He looked up.

Yellow and red met his vision. KF.

"Hey, pal. You alright?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Nice save, thanks."

Dick lightly smacked the hand stroking his cheek. "No acting lovey-dovey on the battlefield! We already talked about this!" he hissed.

Kid Flash pouted as he straightened up. "Tease," he huffed. Then he sped off, but not before grinning and pecking the boy wonder on the forehead.

The raven-hair stood up as well, dusted off his tights, and then rejoined the fight.

It was barely midnight by the time they got back to Mount. Justice. Everyone was hanging out in the area next to the kitchen and living room. Dick was just about to leave to go to his room when M'gann gasped.

"Robin, that bruise! What happened?" she placed a hand on his shoulder and peered at his neck.

Oh, shit. The cover-up must have come off during the scuffle. Dick covered the spot with his hand.

"Uh, it's nothing. Doesn't even hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"What is wrong?" a concerned voice.

Aqualad was getting involved too. Dick waved his hand. "Nothing. Miss M just found a bruise. Nothing to be worried about."

He didn't realize he was waving the hand that was previously covering the mark. When he saw Artemis' eyes widen, he slapped the gloved hand to his neck.

It was too late. Artemis got up from the couch and came over. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"A bruise on your neck, huh? Who's the lucky girl?"

Dick felt his face become hot. He saw KF in the corner of his eye; the idiot had the biggest grin on. Oh, he _knew_ that this was going to happen.

"There's no girl," Dick muttered.

"Girl? What girl?" M'gann asked, floating by curiously.

Oh god, even Superboy was watching them now.

"That's no ordinary bruise. It's a hickey," Artemis explained, "or a love bite, to be more explicit."

"Love bite?" M'gann's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"C'mon, who is it?" Artemis turned to Dick with a hand on her hip. She was enjoying this, he could tell.

No point in covering it now, Dick thought as he dropped his arm. He shrugged, "Like I said, there's no girl."

The blonde's smile dropped in disappointment.

"Then...who's the lucky guy?" a certain speedster asked.

Oh, he did not just do that. Dick glared at Wally, who feigned innocence in response.

"What makes you say that?" the raven-hair said through clenched teeth.

"I dunno. You said it wasn't a girl...so..."

"Dude. Not. Cool." This was absolutely not the way he wanted the team to find out about them. He turned and saw they were watching him with expectant eyes.

"AUGH!" he screamed, causing them all to jump, "KF! You...you-! You son of a motherf-!"

And he stomped out of the kitchen, a string of curses trailing after him.

Back in the kitchen, Wally zipped over to the bewildered team and winked. "By the way, he told you guys the answer."

He snorted at Artemis' expression; then ran after the flustered boy wonder. Life was good.

* * *

**If you find any grammatical or spelling mistakes, please point them out. ;D**

**Ciao!  
**


End file.
